


But oh, these rays are bright

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miley, Demi, and Joe are all asking him to do this one thing. Let Miley get pregnant with his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But oh, these rays are bright

She's serious. Nick can't believe she's serious. With a creased forehead, Nick looks at Joe who's giving him this hopeful smile and Nick raises his eyebrows as if to ask, _'What? Really?'_ Joe nudges Nick's foot with his own and before Joe even has a chance to turn that smile into a frown, Nick sighs, shoulders slumping as he turns back to Miley. "I'll have to think about it."

She's absolutely beaming, like she's already gotten her way, and honestly Nick thinks she probably has. "Of course you do." She bites her bottom lip after that, but after Demi crosses the space between them and plants a kiss on Nick's cheek that makes him blush even after all this time, her teeth are showing in a grin again. Nick completely hates all of them. Even Joe. Especially Joe.

-

"It's so awkward," he says, eyes serious and turned down as he sucks in his lower lip. "You suck, Joseph."

"I know," Joe answers, and Nick can hear him smiling through the phone. "But we're gonna have a baby," he says, and Nick - yeah, okay he has to smile about that a little. It's just that technically, _he_'s going to have a baby. And _Miley_'s going to have a baby. And it'll be the same kid. It's just weird.

"I can't do this right now."

"Come on Nicky, please! I couldn't like, come in there with you, you know." Joe pauses and Demi has to cover her mouth to hold back a giggle when he asks, "You wanna have phone sex or something?" Nick glares at the phone lying on the counter, speaker on. "Okay, okay. No phone sex for Grumpystiltskin."

"I hate you."

"Yup. Make a baby."

"Love you." Joe smiles wide and grips the phone in his hand while his other is being squeezed by Demi who's in the passenger seat. They're waiting in the car for Nick, and Joe's got butterflies in his stomach that makes him want to be _outside_ of the car, running around, and giving his best friend a piggy back ride. '_Baby_' she mouths at Joe, and he nods his head.

"Love you too, Nicky."

-

"I love you..." Demi says in a drawl. Miley's still staring at the confirmation papers their doctor gave them as Demi wraps her in a hug, arms around Miley's waist, and pulls her hair back, and out of the way. She presses a kiss to the side of Miley's neck and then stares down at the papers too. After a few minutes of standing there in their bedroom, fingers running over the words, Demi settles her chin on Miley's shoulder. "So... You gonna be this quiet the whole time you're pregnant? Cause maybe we should get you pregnant more often." Miley elbows her, not enough to hurt, but enough to make Demi huff out a laugh.

-

"Oh Demi? Can you pick up some pistachio ice cream on your way home? Pretty, pretty please?" Miley asks from where's she's lying on the most comfortable couch in their house. It's becoming more and more of a task to even get up these days, and Demi's getting worn down. But she supposes, in the end, it's her own damn fault for letting Miley be the one to carry. (Okay, so maybe she asked her to. But Miley is super hot pregnant, so _who_, really, could blame her?)

Demi smiles her fake, angelic grin and says, "Of course baby." Then her smile drops. "Wait, didn't I get you some like, _last night_?" She hears the line click dead on her car phone and rolls her eyes, shoulders bunching together as she cracks her neck and moves over a lane. The people at the supermarket are going to be surprised to see her again. She just hopes the paparazzi have decided that grocery shopping pictures are only necessary once a week.

-

Joe's just joking when he answers his phone and says, "So be at the hospital in five?" He's been making that same joke every time Demi has called him for the last nine months or so. Even after Nick pointed out, the first time he heard Joe, that it would be a really _horrible_ thing if they had to go to the hospital too early. He knows their baby is going to be awesome and healthy and wonderful, so he just doesn't stop. He's allowed to be impatient and excited.

"Oh my god," Demi says and that's all it takes for Joe's jaw to drop and then he's falling off the bed trying to get to Nick who's - _somewhere_ in their stupid, most ridiculously huge house that he totally hates.

"Nick!" he shrieks over and over again until Nick comes jogging around the corner of the stair well and he grabs Joe's elbows with a look on his face that Joe has to remember to be smug about later. Nick's so obviously excited and happy that Joe almost can't believe this was ever the kid complaining, and _bitching_ about having to be the one to give his _sperm_ to Miley. Nick wants this baby so much it's not even - Joe wants to punch him so hard for being so stupid and thinking he wouldn't, thinking he was doing it _just_ for Joe. Instead he drops the phone and forces Nick into a hug, not that it's really that hard at this point. "Oh my god," he says, repeating Demi, and Nick nods before pulling back enough to kiss Joe hard and fast.

It takes them a few moments to realize they have places to go and babies to deliver and people to hug and kiss and be a mess with. They should probably even call a few people. Not to mention they have to prepare themselves to hold back like, everything because they can't really make out at the hospital in front of the nurses and their family. It's going to be one of the most difficult, best days of their life. "Fuck," Nick whispers as he's backing out of the garage and Joe nods his head vigorously, legs bouncing up and down in his seat. In order to keep himself from poking someone's eye out, he grips the back of Nick's neck with one hand and the handle of the door with the other.

-

When they get to the hospital, Demi's already, mostly, explained the situation to the nurses, but Nick decides to wait outside with Joe while Demi holds her hand through the pushing and the breathing, and then the crying. Joe holds Nick's hand just the same, because despite how cool Nick can be in a lot of situations, his eyes are wide, and grow wider every time a nurse or doctor comes out of Miley's room. He's totally freaking out.

-

Anna-Michelle is in Miley's arms when Joe and Nick go in. It's still going to be a while before Kevin, Danielle, their son, mom, dad, and Frankie can make it. They live a little further away, which Joe and Nick think is probably a pretty good thing. When they were told the baby was born, Joe watched the worry flow out of Nick but still, Joe's half-suprised, half-ecstatic when Nick goes over to Miley's side, the one Demi isn't occupying, and kisses her cheek as he pets gently at the top of the baby's head. Miley smiles up at him tiredly and reaches up to squeeze the hand that's hanging over the side-bar. Nick squeezes back and he tells her he loves her and then Demi starts crying, so Joe has to go over and hug her, and run his fingers through her hair because she buries her face in his neck. Miley chokes back her own tears and Nick just kisses her cheek again.

-

Everyone arrives and says hello to the newest member of the family. It's the most unorthodox thing their parents are aware of, but when Nick told their parents, Joe at his side with their knees pressed together, mom just nodded and smiled before pulling him into a tight hug. Dad hugged him too, but not before giving him a manly pat on the back. Now mom's got a tear in her eye as she pulls him into another hug, and she tells him that God will bless him for this, that Anna _is_ a blessing from God. Dad's busy talking to Demi, hugging her, shaking hands with Miley, grip gentle, and then mom kisses the top of Miley's head when she finally lets Nick breathe.

For a while it's noisily quiet, words and thoughts filling up the room in a gentle whisper because no one wants to disturb the baby. She's small, healthy, but new, and exhausted. Demi's rubbing soothingly at Miley's arm and Miley can barely keep her own eyes open. That's when Nick and Joe suggest that everyone call it a night. They linger a little longer after their family leaves and Demi and Nick sit down on the window seat. Nick lets Demi fold her hand with his, and lets her use her other hand to play with the buttons all down his shirt, feeling how smooth they are. They're quiet. They're quiet because Miley's on the edge of sleep, and Anna is in Joe's arms where he stands, hovering beside her mom.

Nick smiles tiredly when Miley reaches up and smooths the back of her hand across Joe's. "You gonna be a good dad to my baby, Joseph?"

"Yeah Miles, I was actually thinking of keeping her all to myself. That's a good-dad thing, right?" Miley smiles wide and crooks a finger. Joe leans down, as carefully as possible and pecks her on her puckered lips. When he pulls up he asks, "And her middle name is Joe, _right_? Cause otherwise I'm dis-owning you."

"You don't own me anyway," she says, smiling softly and glancing at Demi who Nick thinks might be delirious the way she's attracted to his buttons. He's almost considering taking it off so she can just set it on her lap and play with it. When she looks back at Joe, she sticks her tongue out and he does the same.

"Whatever. You totally love me and I'm already Anna's favorite."

"Probably," Miley yawns, and she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

-

Joe drives Demi home, because even though she's protesting, wants to stay at the hospital, Nick thinks she's overwhelmed and needs real sleep. In an actual bed. When they pull up to her and Miley's house, she unbuckles her seat belt and lays her head on Joe's shoulder. "Don't fall asleep," he says, but his voice is soft. If she did, he'd probably let her sleep for a few minutes before working out a way to carry her into her house without causing brain damage to one or the both of them.

She smiles and shakes her head. He doesn't have to carry her in, but he does have to let her hug him for fifteen whole minutes before she lets him lay her on the bed and pull the covers over her. "You're really clingy when your girlfriend has a baby."

"You're really clingy, always," she counters, eyes closed and hand slipping under her cheek. He kisses her other cheek and lets himself out of the house. He loves her, but he kind of just wants to get home to Nick.

-

The lights are on in the kitchen and Nick's sitting stiffly in the chair at the table, fingers linked together over a mug of un-drunken coffee, elbows on the surface. Joe offers him a smile and Nick looks, for a moment, like he's going to jump out of the chair, run up to Joe and tackle him. Instead his little brother stays where he's at, and puts his hands over his face. Joe takes the cup, dumps out the coffee, and then returns to pull Nick out of the chair, hugs him to himself.

"You're the best, you know that?" Nick smiles against Joe's neck, and Joe thinks that means 'yes', so he presses a kiss to Nick's temple. "I love you," he says, and then he's guiding Nick by the shoulders, up to their room, switching off lights on the way.

In bed, Nick curls into Joe, won't face away from him, won't spoon Joe, or even the other way around. Joe wants to joke, like maybe Nick should marry Demi because then they can be clingy together, but instead he smiles and tucks Nick's head under his chin. Logically, Nick's too big for this, to be the one engulfed by Joe. Like, Joe's knee is in a really awkward place and he doesn't know how Nick can be comfortable, but he loves that Nick needs him like this. In fact, he wouldn't mind if Nick needed him like this forever.

Once everything calms down, he knows that he'll be back in Nick's arms instead, though. He doesn't mind that either. Plus, Nick's going to be pretty excitable for a while, and it's going to be adorable. Joe can't wait. Anna is _so_ the best present to any of them ever.

He kisses the top of Nick's head happily, and Nick kisses his neck, then his collar bone, and then tightens his arms around Joe's waist, and they fall asleep.

Today's been a long day. Hopefully tomorrow will be even longer.


End file.
